1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the classification of data records within a data store and more particularly to systems and methods for classifying data records by applying a record or record pair to a decision tree.
2. Background of the Invention
A decision tree may provide a mechanism for analyzing data. In a computerized decision-tree analysis, data may be applied to different distinctions at nodes in a decision tree. A distinction in a decision node may split into multiple paths to additional nodes. By making determinations at different nodes based on the data, a particular path through a decision tree may be selected and a termination point (e.g., leaf or leaf node) of the decision tree may be reached. The leaf may provide or indicate something potentially useful about the data arriving thereat.
In practice, not all data is of equal quality. For example, in certain situations or records, selected data may be missing. In a typical computerized decision-tree analysis, missing data may lower the quality of the results produced. Accordingly, what is needed is a decision-tree system and method that is well suited for handling instances of missing data.